


Unhappenings #L

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sheska contemplates...





	Unhappenings #L

**Author's Note:**

> "from a Writer's Day in late-2008."
> 
> Originally posted February 10, 2012.
> 
> As usual, the Unhappenings series is "Fairly unconnected, mostly a/u, and certainly falling into the realm of 'did not happen'. Of course."

A little unsure at what would come next, Sheska shifted in her chair. She knew the beautiful creature lounging on her sofa was not human, but she wanted to ignore that. She wanted not to be thinking of the easiest way to get to the pistol hidden in an end-table drawer.

Lust shifted and her dress pulled a bit lower, showing the barest bit of rosy nipple.

Sheska swallowed hard. She was fairly sure that she'd already be dead if she was meant to die, but... Well, that meant that she'd have to play along, which would be okay.

Though first she had to figure out why that was what she wanted to do, anyway.


End file.
